


Fantastic(?) Three

by Yalbi



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Multi, misuse of high school musical lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalbi/pseuds/Yalbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trilogy of drabbles: Bruno asks Kamala to prom, Kate and America patch things up using High School Musical, and Scott is propositioned in a way that very, very few people have been propositioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic(?) Three

Bruno ignores his pounding heart as he approaches her. “Er, Kamala. I was just wondering if you'd, uh, like to go to prom with me?”

“Oh my god! I'd love to, really,” Kamala says, “but I've already asked someone else.”

He blinks. “Who?”

He sees her walk into the school on prom night, and thinks that he should've expected that her date would be her Captain Marvel cutout.

 

* * *

 

_We've got to work work work this out_

Kate rolls her eyes after glancing at the text, briefly pausing to decide whether or not to play along before tak-tak-takking her reply. _This is not what I wanted, this is not what I planned_

_I thought you felt it too when there was me and you_

She heaves a sigh. _I wanna make it right, that is the way_

There's a pause, and then: _Bop bop bop bop to the top…_

She raises an eyebrow.

… _of me_

 _Oh my god America_ , she sends back with a less-than-flattered emoji, but she can't hide her smile.

 

* * *

 

“Message from Hank,” Chuck Barris says, Scott's helmet translating the ant's mysterious language (and its irritation). “Says you better be prepared, 'cause he's been in space for months and is—and I quote—'itching to get his body burgled.'”

“O-oh… uh, thanks, I guess,” Scott says, his blush of embarrassment definitely showing through the helmet. He reminds himself to tell Hank to stop using ants for booty calls.


End file.
